Happy Birthday, Konan
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: Just a bunch of little one-shots for Konan's Birthday. KonanXNagato


~9~

The little girl couldn't help but stare at the falling rain outside of the dark cave they were currently residing in. Her gray eyes sparkled. She sat up after a few more moments at the sound of footsteps approaching the area. For a split second, her heart dropped as the thought of burglars or thieves filled her mind. She sighed in silent relief when she was met with the sight of her two best friends. She could hear Yahiko already. A smile on her face, she stood.

"KONAN, KONAN! LOOK WHAT WE GOT!" The orange-haired boy loudly proclaimed, lifting his arms to show off their loot. Konan smiled. "A whole giant tuna and three bags of rice!" the boy was practically jumping for joy as he ducked into their makeshift home. He smiled wildly. "We'll be set for weeks!" Konan giggled at his happiness, and nodded. Yahiko continued his happy way further into the cave where they hid their supplies, all the while mumbling about "birthday luck". The blue-haired girl sighed as she turned to face the rain once again, this time expecting to see familiar bright red hair. As expected, her eyes met with the shy Nagato who was leaning against the cave wall, wringing out his long fiery locks. The girl smiled, and approached the boy.

"Hi, Nagato." He quickly looked up at her at the sound of his name and blushed slightly.

"Hi... Konan-Chan." Konan smiled at him, moving to lean against the wall beside him. She met eyes with his as he finished messing with his hair.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." A small smile appeared on her lips. "I was worried..." Nagato blushed once again, glancing down at his muddy feet.

"Thank you..." He muttered, barely audible. Konan felt her face become a little pink.

"O-of course." Behind her, she nervously tugged at her large T-shirt. The sound of the rain filled the space between the two. Time seemed frozen as Nagato tried to get the courage to break the silence.

"U-um..." Konan shifted her gaze toward him, thankful for the interaction. "Konan..." Her brows furrowed slightly. She tilted her head in slight confusion. Nagato continued. "Yahiko told me that today is also _your_ birthday...so..."  
Konan's little heart skipped a beat as she watched the shy boy reach beside him and pull out a bunch of flowers. "I-I picked these for you..." He handed the random bouquet of various flowers to the little girl, his hair sliding to hide his blush. "H-happy birthday." Konan's eyes widened a bit, her own blush inching further across her face. She grasped the flowers, looking at the way the heavy droplets of rain fell off of their wilted petals. She smiled.

"They're so pretty...thank you, Nagato." He sighed in relief at the sound of her happy giggle.

~12~

Another heavy cough racked through the young girl's chest as she sat up from her tatami mat. Her face switched to one of distress as a raw pain seared her throat. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been this sick, and was quite frustrated that she was missing out on training with her Sensei. As the fit subsided, she sighed, rubbing her throat. _When would it end?_ Her thoughts quickly vanished however as she saw a slight flash of bright red to her right. She turned, curious to see what it was. She slowly stood, her yukata loosening just a bit. She tried her hardest to hold back another fit of coughing as she reached for her paper pouch quietly. Her eyes never left the sliding wooden door ahead of her as she reached in, preparing to protect the shed in case of an ambush. Her feet planted themselves right at the closed entrance, her hands beginning to shake slightly. She shook her head and sucked in a deep breath. She slammed the door open wide, jumping at the sound of a startled scream. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene before her.

"N-Nagato!? W-what are you doing here?!" She felt anger rise in her chest slightly at the feeling of being startled. The red-head stared up at her wide-eyed from the ground. He was breathing hard and still trying to get over the start himself. He quickly stood up, his face red, and wiped his behind. Konan's heart slowly began to beat at its normal pace as she sighed. "You scared me..." Nagato embarrassedly stared at the ground, a shaky hand reaching up to scratch his neck. Konan watched him intently. He slightly shifted his feet.

"I was worried about you..." He looked to the side, his face trying to fight off a blush. "With you being sick and alone... I figured someone should be here with you..." He tentatively glanced up at her through his bangs. She slowly smiled at him. _He's so sweet._ She turned, and allowed him space to walk.

"Come in, Nagato." He nodded, and quickly entered the shack as Konan shut the sliding door. Konan turned and stepped past him to sit back on her tatami mat. A tired sigh escaped her lips - this sickness was taking a toll on her. Nagato placed his shoes by the entrance and stood to quietly make his way toward her. Nagato opened his mouth as he sat beside her.

"Do you need anything...? Want anything...?" His calm words came out almost as whispers, causing Konan to blush just a bit. She shook her head.

"No... I think I'm fi-" she cut herself off with a tirade of violent coughs. Nagato sat straighter, worry plastered on his face. He quickly shifted closer to her, rubbing her back gently as she doubled over. His eyes nervously scanned the room for something that could help her. He jumped up and got her a glass of water as she finished her round of coughing. Konan groaned. Nagato frowned, his heart clenching at the sight of her in pain. He lowered himself and gently placed the cool glass in her pale palms. She shyly looked up as him as she sipped generously. "Thank you..." She sighed, lowering the glass. Nagato smiled at her.

"Of course, Konan-chan." He pulled her into a soft hug, Konan leaning into him. His face turned red as he spoke up once more. "I also came back...so that I could wish you a happy birthday..." An empty laugh escaped his lips as he patted her back. She hummed as well. _Oh, irony._ Nagato pulled away from Konan then, a small smile on his lips. "And..." Konan opened her eyes and leaned away from him, curiosity taking over. Nagato turned and pulled something out of his pocket. "So I could give you this." He lifted his pale hand to reveal a sparkling silver bracelet hanging off his fingertips. Konan inhaled, her eyes widening at the sight of the beautiful jewelry.

"N-Nagato... It's..." She stared at it, beholding its beauty. When was the last time she saw something as simple as a piece of jewelry? Nagato smiled and rubbed his neck nervously.

"I found it on our way to train a few days ago. Do you like it...?" Nagato shyly glanced up at the girl. She was smiling brightly, her hands gently caressing the gift.

"I love it Nagato...thank you..." His blush reached a whole new level when she very lightly kissed his cheek. He didn't care one bit about getting sick.

~16~

"C'MON, NAGATO! Man up and play with us!" The red-haired teen frowned at the small group of guys circled on the floor. His arms crossed, he sighed in slight annoyance.

"Look, I just don't feel comfortable playing, ok?" Nagato glanced to the side as a loud orchestration of groans and whines resounded from the group. One of the guys beside Yahiko spoke up.

"Why are you so off-handish all the time, Nagato?"

"Yeah!" "You never do anything fun, Tomato!" "What are you afraid of?" Nagato scrunched his eyes shut, his frown deepening. A small laugh escaped Yahiko's chest as he pulled his friends closer. A wry smile appeared on his face as he whispered.

"Nagato's just afraid he'll get some action with Konan." Nagato's eyes widened in horror as their friends "oooed" in unison. He quickly turned toward them, sitting and hissing for them to be quiet. They all complied, still smirking at the red head. A bead of sweat formed on Nagato's brow as he snuck a peek toward the kitchen where Konan was currently fixing munchies. A heavy sigh of relief escaped his chest. He glared at the guys and relaxed into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Fine..." Nagato mumbled, "I'll play. Just don't say anything more about it, ok?" The circle of males nodded, smiling knowingly at the Uzumaki.

"We'll stop. Promise." Yahiko smirked as Nagato met eyes with him. Nagato just shook his head. _This isn't going to end well, is it?_ They all turned attention to Yahiko as he reached behind himself and pulled out a long, abandoned sake bottle. The smirk on his face widened even more. "Spin-the-bottle truth or dare". Nagato was regretting his lack of backbone already.

The sound of small footsteps exiting the kitchen area drew the attention of all the boys. Turning, Nagato's eyes met the figure of Konan, carrying a tray with drinks and cookies on it. She smiled at her friends as she sat in the remaining empty spot in the circle. Nagato didn't take his eyes off of her. Konan placed the tray aside.

"So? What have you guys decided on?" Konan grabbed one of the cups and began to sip, listening as Yahiko began to speak in a casual tone.

"We decided on strip poker."

Konan and Nagato both jumped, Konan breathing in and coughing heavily. Eyes wide, she stared at their laughing friends as she tried to clear her windpipe. Nagato swallowed hard, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"No-ot fu-unny, Yahiko." Konan coughed. The rest of their friends attempted to quell their intense laughter. Nagato couldn't help but notice the pink blush dusting Konan's cheeks. He cleared his throat and faced Konan.

"We have decided on truth or dare." Konan and him shared an embarrassed glance at the idiocy of their friends. Konan then steeled herself before silencing the group.

"If we are going to play, then let's play." A small smile spread on her face as Yahiko glanced her way.

"Yes ma'am, birthday girl!" Yahiko winked at her before spinning the bottle and beginning the game.

The group of about 6 played for what seemed like hours, laughing and joking and having the most fun they'd had in a while. Finally, it was once again Yahiko's turn to spin the bottle. Everyone's eyes watched the bottle intently, awaiting the victim. The bottle rotated a few times before finally setting its sights on a flustered Nagato. Nagato never really liked being forced to tell or do things he didn't want, but he met eyes with Yahiko prepared to play anyway. Yahiko's eyes turned up as his cheeky smile widened.

"Truth or dare, Nagato...?" Nagato's heart sank as he saw the unique look on his ginger friend's face. Either way he was going to be humiliated. He noticed everyone's eyes on him and sighed.

"Dare." He didn't want to seem like a wimp, after all. All the guys howled in excitement, and Nagato quickly wanted to take it back. _Are they all in on this?_ Nagato snuck a glance at Konan who was confused at the group's reaction.

"ALLRIIGHT~" Yahiko smirked, rising from his seat on the ground to cross to the back of their home. Yahiko placed a hand on a wooden door. "Nagato, I dare you to spend ten minutes in this coat closet with Konan."

Nagato's heart began to beat faster as he glared (unbeknownst to Konan) at his best male friend. Yahiko was doing this on purpose. Nagato quickly rose.

"You can't do that Yahiko! You can't drag other people into my dare!" Yahiko laughed.

"Yes you can! That's what it's all about! Besides..." Yahiko shifted his gaze behind Nagato. The flustered teen turned to face Konan, who was now standing with her hands on her hips.

"What are you afraid of, Nagato? It's just ten minutes." Nagato could have sworn he saw a smirk on her lips as she passed him and stood beside Yahiko. Yahiko laughed. He opened the door for them.

"Come on, big guy, just ten minutes." Nagato huffed, trudging passed his friend. As Konan entered, Nagato cursed Yahiko under his breath. Konan laughed and reached back to pull Nagato all the way in before Yahiko slammed it shut. "HAVE FUN!"

Nagato blinked his ringed eyes, trying hard to see within the bitter darkness. _It's no use._ He sighed. He shuffled a bit before deciding on leaning on the wall. His ears strained to hear Konan. Konan shuffled her feet slightly, her face getting a bit hot. Nagato's breath quickened. The silence was getting to him.

"K-Konan...?" He let his voice ring in the darkness to break the annoying silence. Konan looked toward his voice. She took a step forward and quickly yelped, making contact with him. Nagato stumblingly caught her to keep her from tripping. He heard her release a sigh. "You ok?"

Konan laughed nervously. "Y-yeah..." She stood back up, still keeping her hands on his arms. "Thanks". She shyly reached up to move a piece of her hair behind her ear. Nagato sighed, feeling a little more comfortable.

"So..." He looked in the direction he estimated she was in and continued. "You enjoy your birthday so far...?" He felt stupid using the petty small talk but he really needed a distraction from the awkwardness he felt being unable to see. He felt her nod and could almost sense the smile that came over her face.

"Yeah. Today was fun." She looked down, a light blush on her face. "I wish that Jiraiya-Sensei could have spent it with us." Nagato sighed and nodded, silently agreeing with her.

"Yeah..."

The silence filed in once more around the quiet teens. Konan estimated that they probably only had about a couple minutes left. She felt dumb not being able to be talkative enough to fill the silence. The sound of the boys playing filtered in through the wooden door. Konan glanced up at Nagato.

"Hey... Nagato...?" Konan's heart pounded. She wanted to tell him how she felt for him. She didn't know how. Nagato let out a shaky breath.

"Yes...?"

Konan could then hear the sound of footsteps approaching the closet door. Feeling that she had lost her moment, she decided to kiss him instead. She leaned up and quickly pecked at where she thought his lips would be. Nagato jumped at the feeling of something soft on the corner of his mouth. It was quickly gone within seconds, and just as he was about to utter something, light shined in through the open door.

Konan quickly rushed out past the boys, Nagato missing a chance to see her face. He, on the other hand, was red as his hair and slightly winded. As the guys all howled with laughter, Konan sighed around the corner. Reaching up to touch her lips, she figured that this had definitely been a birthday for the books.

~20~

The woman sighed heavily as she entered the dark building. The rain had seemed to pound much harder on her than normal, and she could feel herself shaking involuntarily. She plopped down to remove her muddy boots, her muscles contracting uncomfortably. She slipped them off quickly, and dragged herself back up onto her feet. She knew that Yahiko and the rest of the group were out stationed in ward 7, and she was secretly just the slightest bit thankful. Those guys could be a handful at times and her tired body really didn't feel like putting up the effort. She listened to the sound of her bare feet on the cool ground of the hall, the quiet sound of rain beyond that. She hummed. Being inside was much nicer.

Finally, she stopped at one of the many doors and grasped its handle. She felt a tug deep inside somewhere, and her attention sparked slightly. Her tired senses could feel something inside the room.

She took in a breath and swung the door open. Her eyes widened softly at what she was met with. Her small apartment- like room was dimmed and in the center was a decorated table with steaming hot food, wine, and a bouquet of beautiful roses. She breathed in deeply, taking in the wonderful aromas. Her sparkling gray eyes scanned the room before landing on the man leaning against the far right wall. She blinked, taking in the sight of her lover as he smiled smoothly at her. Nagato began walking toward Konan, lifting his arms to the opening of her cloak. Konan watched with lazy wonder as he unbuttoned the article and pulled it carefully off of her pale shoulders.

"How was the scouting...?" He asked calmly, hanging her cloak on the wall. Konan shivered, her arms still cold from the rain. Nagato smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Konan closed her eyes and smiled. "You must be tired..." Konan turned toward him, tilting her head to look into his glowing purple eyes. She gently shook her head.

"You did all this for me...?" She asked, blushing as she glanced back at the table. He took her hand and led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her. She gladly took the seat, relieved that she could finally sit. Nagato sat at the other end, and they began their meal together. Konan couldn't believe how good everything was, and how relaxing he had made her feel. They talked softly, and soon their bellies were full. Nagato looked up at Konan and couldn't help but blush himself. She looked like an angel, lit up by the candlelight and watching him with such love. He sighed and stood.

"You should go take a bath..." He suggested, as he lifted the used dishes into his arms. "I'll clean this up." Konan was about to protest but he beat her to it with a kiss to silence her. She smiled shyly before getting up to go into the bathroom.

Nagato smiled to himself as he finished washing the dishes, hearing the water turn on in the bathroom. He finished drying the dishes before putting them away. His heart beat a little faster than normal as he approached Konan's bedroom. He gently cracked the door open to see his angel resting in a sea of bubbles within her tub. Her shoulders and neck were to the door. Nagato smirked. He quietly removed his shirt and oh so quietly stepped his way closer to her. Konan was just about to open her eyes to see what it was she was sensing when she felt two warm hands on her shoulders, massaging lovingly. Konan hummed as she turned toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you for doing all this for me..." She whispered, inching closer to the red-head she loved. He ran his fingers along her collarbone and cheek.

"Of course..." He whispered back, slowly meeting his lips to hers. "I love you, Konan. Happy birthday..."


End file.
